Impractical Transformers
by kakashishot
Summary: When nine people go into a 1980s cartoon how will they come back to there world not to mention two special guest along for the ride.How will the four Tenderloins be able to handles this new adventure waiting for them stay tune and read if u want remember grammer rules will be broken i suck in grammer and spelling.Swearing in use so PREPARE 4 SOMETHING AMAZING and start reading
1. Chapter 1

Impractical Transformers

 **Hasbro owns all Transformer I've check and in no way do I own the Autobots or Decepticons. Peter Cullen and Frank Welker own their self's. In no way shape or form have I met these men or have I ever been affiliated with them. The same goes for the Tenderloins Salvatore Volcano, Brian Quinn or Q, James Murray, and Joe Gatto the Impractical Jokers. Which u can see on TruTv? I also don't own Batman or anything else you recognized. Oh I only own those unrecognizable characters that nobody knows. Please don't sue I'm broke as hell. Well now that the Disclaimer is over, the same thing I said before my spelling sucks and I'm not good in grammar. Read it if u want.**

The new episode of Impractical Jokers was filming and Q lost meaning that they were going to punish him. The guys were laughing their ass off over poor Brian. Joe, Sal, and Murr were already backstage telling everyone that was watching what Q was going to go against.

"Okay everybody for those of you watching at home we're at a Botcon."

"What exactly is a Botcon?"Questioned Sal

"It sounds more like a mugging." Murr answered

"Oh you mean like how the Terminator would take your money instead of trying to kill whoever was in its way."

"Yeah exactly"

"You're all wrong you dopes a Botcon is a convention for all transformer fans." "Only Q would know that" replied Joe. "Well like Q said were at a Botcon and were at one of those famous panels where Peter Cullen and Frank Welker are going to answer some questions except this time Q is going to ask more embarrassing questions that the fans won't like one bit. The only difference is that Mr. Cullen and Mr. Welker already knows; the fans not so much.

The camera goes back to Q he's sitting front row seats with two teenage boys. "So you guys fans?" Asked Q "Naaw man our baby sister is" the teen replied. The audience sees a teenager no older than 20 years old he has curly red hair. Bright green eyes and no freckles the skin color is pail white. On his left arm is a tattoo you can see a mechanical cobra as if ready to strike. He's wearing a black t-shirt. One side of the shirt shows it the Batman symbol. The shorts he wearing are camouflaged.

"Hey Liam who are you talking to?" The boy next to Liam asks. As the camera turns it shows a guy around 18 or 19. His hair unlike his brother is blond full blond with the tips of it being black. His eye color is ocean blue. Muscles show you can definitely tell he's been working out. The skin shows that he likes the sun a lot. A beautiful tan color is what his skin looks like. Instead of wearing a t-shirt like his brother a bright blue tang top cover his chest. The shirt is plain. As the camera goes lower the teen is wearing black skinny jeans. "I'm not sure Logan"

"Oh my name is Brian Quinn."

"Logan" they both shake hands. As there about to start a conversation, a feminine voice tells them to quiet down. "Logan, Liam be quiet Peter and Frank are about to come out." The camera goes back to the hidden Jokers "Well that was rude" says Joe "Well considering what she's wearing she's super excited to be here." Murray comments "This isn't comic con she shouldn't even be that excited." Sal replies with a sass. "Well one thing is for sure check out her clothes." A close up shows that she's cosplaying Megatron, but not just generation one it's Transformers Prime. The outfit is made out of cardboard u can see she took her time on spray paint everything to look like the cartoon. "Check out the detail on her spikes and the helmet wait go back to her eyes!?" The eyes look purple but on a closer examination you can tell they're contact. On both her arms two bracelet show the Decepticon insignia. What's left of her skin is either in black or purple. "WOAH SHE WENT ALL BALLS OUT ON THIS DIDN'T SHE?!" Joe ask "Well they are about to meet two great voice actors."Murr says. As if on cue the gentlemen that everyone was waiting for come out. When Mr. Welker sees the costume of Megatron he gives the teen a thumbs up. Screaming fans could be heard everywhere, but the loudest one happened to be the girl closest to Q. Everyone back stage could practically here her yell. "I think I'm going to be deaf." They hear from Q. "Sorry buddy you lost." Both gentlemen come out waving to the crowd. On the stage are two comfy chairs they take a seat and the panel begins.

Half an hour has already past and you can tell Brian is enjoying himself. Hearing both men talk about their hard work and dedication to something they both love. Many fans can tell that it's almost over, some are nice enough that they cover their yawns, others not so much. "Okay folks this here is where u can say your name and well limit one question per person." As soon as he's finish the line starts to grow.

"Okay Q get in line." Doing as he's told Q goes to the line; behind him is none other than the cosplay girl. "Oh look who got in line!" "She is going to be so angry with Q once his turn is over." "Yeah I can't wait." The line moves fast each of the fans follows the rules. One person is left then Brian can ask. The fan goes to sit down and the time comes for Q's turn. The guys are so excited for this that they walk out from behind the scenes and take the seats close to Liam and Logan. Both guys raise their eyebrow at what just happened. It takes 15 minutes but Logan's mouth suddenly opens into an O shape. Eyes wide he looks back at Q and sure enough he remembers Saturdays watching the Impractical Jokers. As Logan is about to mouth it Joe shakes his head and puts a finger to his mouth as if telling him to keep it a secret. A smile forms on Logan face indicating that he won't interrupt what is about to happen.

"Well hello my name is Brian Quinn and my first question is." "Okay so this question is for both of you gentlemen if Megatron and Optimus were here would they be wearing briefs or Boxers?" A few snickers could be heard from some of the girls. Taking the question to stride Mr. Welker answers first, changing his voice to the evil Decepticon Lord he answers. "Why would you even ask that in the first place Brian" the crowd laughs. Peter not to be out done does the voice and answers with boxers. The crowd laughs it up. As the security is about to remove him Brian argues that he has two more questions. "Let him ask" Peter tells the security guard. A slight twinkle can be seen in his eyes. Thanking Peter, Q asks his next question "What are Optimus' and Megatron's dream date?" It gets quiet u can hear a needle drop. "Do you mean me and Frank?" ask Peter. "No Megatron's and Optimus'" "Well, we will have to get back to you on that." The guys are seen laughing. The cosplay girl is getting impatient. "Well can I ask my last question?" When Peter is about to say something, Frank interrupts and says sure. Taking a huff Q ask "What do you think of all the Yaoi stories online?" The cosplay teen turns bright red, but she's not the only one, a few other girls start blushing as well. Turning to the guests of honor their faces show confusion. Mean while Murr is shown talking to Sal and Joe. "Yaoi what the heck is that?" ask Joe. Sadly neither Joe question nor Q gets answered. Instead a black swirly portal opens. Fans leave screaming and running to the nearest exit. The portal swallows anybody close to it. Sadly both voice actors are within reach, in goes Frank and Peter. As if not satisfied with its sizes it starts to grow. Q tries to run for safety and almost makes it but sadly the cosplay girl falls on somebody merchandise trying to run. "Help please" Brian can't decide if he wants to be a good Samaritan or not. Remembering his fireman training he sighs and helps her out. "Okay I'm here just put your arm around my neck, easy does it slowly…." Neither of them know when the portal got close to them but it did. One minutes there hobbling away next the darkness is all they see. "Soleil" Liam Screams "Brian" the jokers cry out. Both brothers look at each other with silent communication they jump in. "Were doing the same thing aren't we?" Questions Sal. He doesn't get an answer instead an arm takes both Sal and Murr wrist. "LARRY" Joe screams as all three go into the portal. As if it can't take any more weight the vortex closes leaving a mess in the Panel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasbro owns all Transformer I've check and in no way do I own the Autobots or Decepticons. Peter Cullen and Frank Welker own their self's. In no way shape or form have I met these men or have I ever been affiliated with them. The same goes for the Tenderloins Salvatore Volcano, Brian Quinn or Q, James Murray, and Joe Gatto the Impractical Jokers. Which u can see on TruTv? I also don't own Batman or anything else you recognized. Oh I only own those one characters that nobody knows. Please don't sue I'm broke as hell. Well now that the Disclaimer is over, the same thing I said before my spelling sucks and I'm not good in grammar. Read it if u want.**

CHAPTER 2

"Ouch well that could have been much better."

"Frank I don't think that was part of the plan.

"No Peter, it wasn't"

"Well do you know where we are?"

"I don't know Peter, I don't know" After their small conversation they heard two other voices coming from somewhere close by. Walking to investigate where the voices were coming from they come across Q and Soleil. Q seems to have gotten off easier while the girl seems to have landed on her twisted foot. Getting a closer look they see Brian helping her out.

"Are u okay miss" Q questions the girl

"Yeah I'm fine" "That doesn't look fine at all young lady" While talking she takes off her costume Her helmet comes off showing a radiant brown color hair, hiding behind her hair are two vibrant green eyes a small nose and a frown on her face. . "Look Mr.…" She doesn't finish her rant. Turning around she's surprise that Frank is checking to make sure she's ok. All of what she's about to say goes into the air instead; quietness takes place. "Shocked her to silence huh Frank" "Eh what can I say I do that with all the ladies. "OMG… OMG… OMG… YOU'RE YOU…. IT CAN'T BUT…" A high pitch screams leaves the teen's voice. "Oh I'm so going deaf" mumbles Q. "YOU'RE FRANK WELKER AND THAT'S PETER CULLEN IM ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS. IT IS SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE." Frank being the fun guy that he is let the girl have her moment. Peter walks over to Brian and makes sure he's okay. "Shouldn't we stop her, make sure she doesn't hurt her ankle?" ask Q "At this moment I think she forgot all about her foot .Let her have her moment Brian, she will get tired eventually." Sadly it lasted longer than both men wanted it. Frank on the other hand seems to be enjoying the attention.

"Ah Frank!?... Miss …" "Oh sorry Soleil" shaking his hand she greets Peter but anyone can tell that she still wants to talk to Frank. "I'm Brian if anyone cares YOU KNOW FROM IMPRACTICAL JOKERS." Let it go Q for now she won't listen not while she has "Megatron" at her side. Peter air quotes the word Megatron and they start walking. A few steps behind them is Frank helping Soleil walk with a twisted ankle.

In an alley way two cats are fighting for the left over Salmon someone throughout. Each cat is hoping to undo the other for a meal, meowing and scratching. Sadly neither cat gets the Salmon instead what was once a quiet brawl between cats is now a landing area for five individuals. All of the men fall together in a clumped.

"SAL GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY STOMACHE!"

"JOE THAT'S NOT MY FOOT"

"THEN WHOSE IS IT?"

"It's mine" a voice moans. Both Sal and Joe look at the owner of the foot.

"Hey you're that kid that recognized Q"

"Yeah my name is Logan" At the mentioned of his brother's name Liam tries to get up. Trying with all his might Liam is not able to carry the 700ib pounds on his back.

"Yo dude whoever u guys are get the Fuck off me"

"Well aren't you nice" Murr says

"Not now James, can't you see the mess were in." says Joe

"Wait, who is on top?" ask Logan

"That would be me" Everybody that can; turns to the owner of the voice.

"SAL GET OFF" Murr and Joe scream. Sal huffs trying to get up

"I Can't"

"SAL YOU BETTER GET UP THIS INSTANT OR ELSE"

"JOE GETTING UP IS GOING TO BE A LOT HARDER" Sal says.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it kid?"

"What's that coming toward us?"

"Oh it's a group cats" At the mention of the word cat Sal gets up so fast that he topples over a trash can that is on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH DONT LET THEM ANYWHERE NEAR ME" screams a terrified Sal

"YO dude don't you think that you should calm down? Their cats" questions Liam.

"Kid don't bother with Sal, he's been afraid of them ever since I known him." Say's Murr. The ferret looking joker starts removing himself from the dog pile, without a body on him Logan starts to get up himself.

"Hey Murr a little help here" taking Joe's hand Murr helps him up. It takes a while, but with the help of Logan the guys pull off the body that was squishing Liam. Feeling no one on his back Liam gets up, sadly he gets a dizzy spell falling back to his knees. Logan seeing his brother injured tends to him.

"HEY SAL WHERE ARE YOU?" asks Joe

"I'M NOT GOING OUT UNTIL THEIR GONE." Screams an annoyed Sal

"SHOO SHOO GO AWAY SCRAM YOU FELIONS" screams Joe trying to be scary.

"Their gone Sal now come on out." Murr responds. Coming out from a hidden shadow the last Joker joins everyone.

"Hey Logan aren't these the guys from that show you always watch?"

"The Impractical Jokers yeah that's them." Pointing to each joker Logan starts introducing them to his brother.

"Sal Vulcano, James Murray, and Joe Gatto."

"Not that were not here or anything, but why are you introducing us, we can introduce ourselves and why did you introduce me last?" Joe ask

"Joe now's not the time to argue, we have to scram before more pussies come" Sal replies.

"In case you're wondering I'm Logan and that's Liam and yes I'm a fan but not a big fan I only watch the show on Saturdays where they play reruns, anyway what were you doing at the bot con?"

"WE were taping for a new episode. Peter Cullen and Frank Welker were in on the joke that was supposed to punish Q, but as you can see things went bad." Murr explained.

"May we start moving; I don't want to stay in this alley way with all these cats around"

"Keep your panties on Sal were moving" Yelled Joe, next to him is Murr along with their two guest.

"So that wormhole wasn't part of your cameras?" Liam stated out loud

"Are you kidding I wish we invented that technology" Murr spoke up.

"HURRY UP"

"We better start walking" with that the rest start walking to keep up with Sal.

10 blocks away from the five is the group we left earlier. Mr. Welker who was happy to have a fan close by is now wearing a small frown. Soleil has yet to stop talking thought she did take a small break to take off her costume leaving it behind a giant dumpester to reveal a Pikachu shirt with skinny jeans . In front of him are Brian and Peter. Brian seems to want to take pity on the poor fellow knowing how some fans can be crazy. Peter on the other hand seems to have a smirk on his face.

"So there was this one time where me and my friend were arguing over…."

"Soleil"

"Yes Mr. Welker?"

"Doesn't your ankle hurt?

"A bit but, not enough to stop me from talking"

"You don't say, hey listen I bet Brian WOULD LOVE to hear this story why don't you go explain it to him."

"Why, he's probably never seen all of generation one transformers" up ahead the two men in front stay quite to overhear the conversation.

"You know Peter I am feeling a lot less guilty of helping out an injured person "As much fun as this is Q, one of us has to go over there and distract her before Frank suffers from a migraine."

"Well be my guest." Brian places out his hand inviting him over to where Frank is.

"I would, but she isn't exactly an Autobot fan."

"She's not a joker's fan either."

"Brian you should go"

"Why the fuck should I go?"

"Because I'm older"

"So"

"So, didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yeah, respects not listen"

"Hey why don't you go? While you're at it do another transformer voice?"

"To be treated how Frank is, no thank you"

"Well we could always Ro Sham Bow it"

"Ro sham Bow?"

"You know, Rock paper Scissors"

"I don't see why not"

"Fine on the count of three" as these two guys began to make their move. Brian hollers out "Soleil Peter was just telling me how they're going to remake the old Cartoon without some of the original Characters."

"Huh, no I wasn't….." Mr. Cullen never finishes his sentence instead he's surprise how fast she can walk on her damage ankle. Brian giggles at Peter misfortune and checks up on Frank.

"Thank you Brian I don't think she would have ever left me alone."

"Hey no problems, in fact thank "Optimus" for this idea. Anyway there hasn't been a street sign or anything to show where we are.

"No, I agree I haven't been paying attention to much."

"I'm surprise were not recognized."

"YEAH that's true, anyway Brian I'm going to ask someone for directions"

"I'll be back"

"Oh no you're not I'm going with you." Brian starts jogging to catch up with Frank. Frank doesn't walk very far so it's easy for Q to catch up. Crossing the street they see a man close to his early 40's he's wearing plain jeans and a tan button up shirt.

"Excuse me sir do you know where we are?"

"Yeah you're in Autobot city"

"Excuse me, Where?"

"Autobot city, Metroplex"

"That what I thought u said" a confused Frank said.

"I know what you mean first were the only living species and now giant robots from outer space. It doesn't get any better than that. I mean sure some people don't like the Autobots but, once they save your life your, thanking whatever deity you believe in. Anyway I work close with them I'll introduce you. "

"Sure uh let me…. I mean us go grab our friends and…. Well find us… I mean you."

"Let's go Brain"

"Great I'll wait here" the stranger replies.

Q and Frank walk faster to where there they left they're friends. The guys make it in a minute to Soleil and Peter.

"Peter I have to talk…" Frank doesn't finish his sentence. A rumble shakes under their feet. Most people would try to run away from the danger and that's what Peter and the gang runs toward a hiding spot they don't find one instead they get a surprise around the corner. Not believing their eyes they witness a battle of the century Jazz Vs Starscream.

"Joe where are we?"

"…"

"Joe where are we?"

"….."

"Joe where are we?"

"…"

"Joe where are we?"

"….."

"Joe where are we?"

"Logan if he didn't answer the first Ten times what makes you thinks he'll answer the other times you ask" Questioned an annoyed Liam.

"Liam let Logan have his fun."

"Yeah Liam this is good stuff Joe, usually doesn't get to mad that often and when he does his face turns beet red and it makes great entertainment." They had left the alley already and were making their way down the street. The other Jokers Sal and Murr were having a blast encouraging Logan to keep up with his shenanigans.

"You guys are his friends. How you cannot stop him?"

"Easy it's for all the time Joe slapped me with the dark glasses on. A grin could be seen on Sal's face.

"What about you"

"Sorry Sal, my revenge is way better."

"Oh yeah Murray how is yours better?"

"When he made all three of us get tattoos." Tears were falling off Volcanoes eyes from hearing that.

"Word"

"Word"

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourself, but LOGAN PLEASE STOP ASKING." Joe asked running out of patience.

"Don't worry about that Logan he just hasn't eaten yet."

"Joe where are we?"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG" Joe starts throwing his arms all over the place. He's even stared to turn purple. This makes Sal do his famous falling on his friends. Liam gives a small smile but the smile leaves as he hears a rumble on the street.

"Can anybody here that noise?" Taking breaths to calm his laughs Sal starts to get up from his fall. Joe not hearing anymore laughter from his friends turns over to check on Sal and Murr. Sal is standing up by now. Murr is trying to hear where the rumble is coming from. Logan turns to stare over at Liam, he starts walking over to his brother.

"What is that?" Ask Sal

"I don't know Sal but, that sounds more like an Earthquake." Liam answered

"Shouldn't we stand away from windows?" said Murr

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to find somewhere safe to avoid this quake." Joe left his friends there.

"Did he just Fucking leave us?" questioned Murr

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm following Joe" Sal ran off after Joe the brothers didn't say a word to Murr they just ran after Sal.

"Hey wait for me" Yells Murr.

As Joe is trying to get away from the rumble, buildings after buildings fall around them getting them closer to the fight hey have been running away from. The guys have run close to 15 minutes. Looking for shelter is no easy task as there trying to avoid glass and trees. Sal thinking he found a safe place to hide tries to call his friends over. Before he can an unknown voice calls out.

"Hey man don't go in there" Sal ignores the remark of the unknown voice and goes in. As he's about to step in a giant hand covers him up.

"LET GO, OPEN UP I NEED TO BREATH I NEED AIR."

"Whoa calm down little man I'm just try'in to keep you safe." The unknown servo dropped Sal close by the street.

"Hey who do you think …" the sentence breaks off when Sal sees whose holding him. A stranger runs up to check on him. Surprisingly Sal's friends were able to keep up with Sal's kidnapper.

"Sal are you okay?" No answer is given

"Sal come on answer me"

"Uh Joe turn around."

"What why?" Liam doesn't wait for Joe to ask more questions instead he turns Joe around.

"OH MY GOD" Everybody has wide eyes with mouths hanging open. None have the ability to speak it's not until another voice breaks them out of their silence.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Get out of the way don't you see the danger you're in. Come on I have to find those other people that went to check on their friends." The stranger said. The group is still frozen.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" It's not until a car gets thrown their way that the guys scram.

"Come on I have to find that other group"

"That was…. He … it .. but that's….. no.."

"Murr you're not making any sense. Speak in complete sentences"

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM JOE"

"Considering we were about to get crushed by a car I'm happy to be alive. How is Sal doing?" Murr runs over to check on Sal he has not been able to speak since the incident.

"Sal buddy you okay? Come on man speak to me your freaking me out."

"Joe he's not listening just walking like a zombie."

"Is your friend okay?" ask the stranger

"He'll be fine I just need a cat" says Liam

"Now you're learning" Logan replies with a smirk.

"Joe help me find a cat" Liam says

"Liam this is no time to be joking around."

"Considering he's walking in a coma with his eyes open we need something to snap him out of it"

"Why a cat?" the stranger ask

"He's afraid of them" says Logan; a confused look is on the stranger face.

"We aren't going to find any cats here" says the stranger. A giant growl can be heard from somewhere nearby.

"Did any of you hear that?" the growl starts to get louder.

"What is that?" Questions Joe.

"Oh I know what it is and all of us better start running" the stranger says

"Why" Ask Logan

"You're wish has been granted" pointing to a corner is a black metallic cat. It looks like it's about to pounce on its prey.

"Hey Sal; RUN!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sal doesn't' wait for his friends or anybody, he just runs across the street missing the people they came to rescue.

"Hey was that Sal?" asked Frank

"HEY SAAAAAAAALLLLLLL"Q screams concerned. Sal doesn't turn around.

"Let's go after him" rolling his eyes Q follows.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CANT BE REAL," Sal has that mantra going through his head. It's not until he notices that he's running on his own that he stops. A few miles behind is Q with his group, behind them is Sal's original group.

It takes 15 minutes for everyone to catch up to Sal. Panting and heaving everyone catches up. They are taking refuge behind JAZZ a few miles away from the fight.

"Q YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sal exclaimed.

"Iv' been alive you asshole"

"SOLIEL!" the brothers shout.

"Guys you won't believe who I just saw?"

"We know" Logan responds with a frown."

"Great we're all here, Can we leave?" asked a huffing and puffing Joe.

"These were the friends you were looking for." Ask the nameless person.

"Yes thank you" says a humble Frank replies.

"No problem by the way my name is Sparkplug" Frank blinks his eyes.

"Frank Welker" he introduces himself.

"Now if you're done reuniting let's get you people somewhere safe."

While the humans are talking; Jazz is fighting Starscream. Jazz being the more agile is able to move out of Starscreams punches. With his peripheral vision Jazz sees a human about to get squashed. "Hey man don't go in there" the human ignores his warning. Jazz knows that humans don't like to be manhandled. Ignoring his processor he picks up the human. The human is screaming trying to get free. Starscream sees that Jazz is occupied thinking that he could get an advantage he throws a punch. Seeing the punch Jazz dropped the human near the street. He ducks the punch and kicks screamers in the stomach. Being in the fight he doesn't notice Ravage creeping closer to a group of humans. As Jazz continues fighting he hears a loud yell. He doesn't bother to see who it is. Jazz seems to be winning the fight. With a final punch to his face starscream is down.

"Please Autobot have mercy" a raspy voice begs.

"Ah screamer don't do this I ain't going to kill, you're going to the brig"

"The brig really; Autobot thanks but, no thanks" Starscreams stands up he has a small hole on his hip. He has Energon leaking from the wound. They both know that there is no way Screamer is getting out of this alive. On one knee he pulls out a blaster from his subspace. Holding the blaster up he shoots a building under the building is a family a young family barely starting their life. Jazz doesn't wait or anything he tackles the building to save the family. In saving the family he leaves everyone open. Starscream optics goes over to group talking. Knowing that he only has one chance he takes it. Taking a running leap he grabs four humans. With the humans in hands he transforms all the humans a squished in screamers cock pit. Now having hostages he makes his run.

"SAL, Murr, LOGAN, PETER." Everyone screams out. Jazz who has come back from helping out ask

"What happened Sparkplug?"

"IT's Starscream he's getting away"

"Oh well that's simple" Taking a gun out of his own subspace he shoots.

"Jazz noooooooo" Everyone holds onto his leg."

"Hey man what have y'all holden me for?"

"Jazz you can't shoot starscream, he took some hostages"

"No wonder y'all group is small." Jazz was surprise that he scratches his chin.

"Well I'm going to call Prime"

"Hey Jazz where are the others"

"They stayed at the Ark since I was just passing by"

"Why"

"Just checking around, you know a mech gets board on the Ark so I took a drive"

"Why didn't you call for help?" Sparkplug ask

"It was just screama! The Jazz man can handle it, now if you'll excuse me I has to make a call" Leaving the humans Jazz connects to his Com link.

" _Jazz to Autobot base, come in do you copy over."_

" _Autobot base this is hound over"_

" _Hound where is Red Alert"_

" _The twins played a Prank on him so now Ratchet is fixing him"_

" _OH I see and where is Prowler"_

" _Looking for the twins"_

" _Oh well, okay can u send one of the bots over"_

" _Why?"_

" _Con here attacking the city"_

" _JAZZ WHY DIDN'T U CALL"_

" _Calm down Hound it was just Starscream"_

" _Fine I'm on my way"_

" _Wait if you're comin, then who is watching security?"_

" _I'll tell Inferno he owns me a favor"_

" _Ok over and out"_

"Sparkplug Hound is on his way"

"Thanks Jazz I'll check on these people"

"Hey no problem I'll wait for Hound" With that Sparkplug checks on the group that he helped.

"Well guys, good news. Jazz just called for help he's sending one of the Autobots over. Once were at the Ark you can tell Optimus and well save your friends?"

"GOOD NEW GOOD NEWS THAT ROBOT JUST FUCKING TOOK TWO OF MY FUCKING BEST FRIENDS AND WERE WAITING FOR ANOTHER ROBOT TO HELP US OUT HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?" Joe calm down Q yells out.

"OH I'M SORRY I CANT SHOW CONCERNED OVER MY FRIENDS"

"JOE CALM THE FUCKING ASS DOWN THEIR MY BEST FRIENDS AS WELL" Brian responds

"FROM HOW YOU'RE REACTING YOURE NOT SHOWING IT"

"OH THAT'S IT"

"BRING IT ON"

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES THAT LOST SOMEBODY JUST LOOK AT THE KIDS" Frank stands in their way so no punches can reach the other. They turn over to Liam and Soleil. Soleil is hiding behind Liam. Liam has his hand down each hand is a fist as if ready to fight.

"Now look I know you both lost your friends but I did to Peter was a good friend of mine and I'm sure these two kids lost their friend."

"Brother" Soleil says

"Brother, but you guys have to calm down" Frank reasons, Q and Joe each take a breath letting it out of their system. Joe walks over to the teens.

"How are you guys so calm?"Joe ask

"Liam narrows his eyes." It's not until his sister hand touches his shoulder that he slowly calms down.

"Were in the transformers world that means Optimus will save the day he always does."

"How can you believe it kid?" Joe responds.

"Just because I'm a decepticon fangirl doesn't mean I don't like the Autobots everyone knows that Prime will willingly help out any person he can and the only reason I wore Megatron is because this costume was easier to make my other costume isn't finish yet."

"Megatron outfit?" sparkplug questions

"I'll explain later" says Frank.

"If you'll are done we have to go." Jazz says. Everybody looks over at Jazz. He has transformed to his Porsche form there next to Jazz is a green jeep. Both cars have their doors open waiting for somebody to get in.

"This here is Hound now split up and let's go. Q, frank, and Liam go with Hound leaving Joe, Sparkplug, and Soleil with Jazz. Sparkplug gently helps an injured Soleil.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride with Hound is quite. Frank won't talk because he's speechless of where he is going.

"Brian will you be….."Ask Liam

"KID ILL BE FINE"

"Hey now don't take your anger out on the kid"

"Huh who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the Jeep you're riding in"

"HOLY SHIT HOLE I'M RIDING IN A TRANSFORMIMG CAR."

"Yeah and I would appreciate if you stop swearing"

"Hey it's a free country I could swear if I want and we are in America"

"Fine, but don't take out your anger on the kid he didn't do anything the boy was just making sure you're okay"

"Okay but how the hell did you know we were arguing"

"You know how you humans have ears we have Audio Receptors"

"Okay, now you're just being intrusive"

"Well you and Joe weren't being quite" says Liam.

"It's his fault if he didn't say….. Wait you're that kid at the convention right?"

"Yeah thanks for helping out my sister"

"No Problem man"

"So, are you still upset Brian?" ask a curious Hound

"A little but I'll pass and you can call me Q hey kid"

"Liam"

"Liam right, when I was arguing with Joe I notice that your sister was hiding behind you and your arms were in a fist why?"

"You actually notice that"

"Sort of hard not to"

"Well with all you're yelling I didn't' think you would notice"

"It's not until Frank called us out that I saw."

"Speaking of your friend Frank will he be alright?" interrupted Hound

"Dude you got to stop doing that?" a chuckle can be heard coming from inside the car.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"Frank will be alright I think?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He's been quite for the whole ride, besides you two"

"Well I'm not surprised considering….."

"Ouch Liam" Q is rubbing where Liam just elbowed him. Liam narrows his eyes telling Q not to say a word. Brian not to be undone narrows his own eyes. A staring contest begins.

"Uh hello? The contest last for a minute. Q wins by burping in Liam's face

"DUDE THAT'S DISGUSTING"

"I know but Liam I got to tell you have a scarier face then Murr"

"Hey is he going to be alright?"says an annoyed Hound

"Frank will be fine." As if to prove his point Q touches Frank shoulder. Frank snaps out of his daze.

"Hey Frank Hound here wants to know if you're alright?"

"OH yeah, I just didn't think I would ever…." he doesn't finish is sentence

"It's nothing Hound let's just get to the Ark"

In another car behind the green Jeep is Jazz while Joe is brooding of how he treated Q. Soleil is asking question after question to everyone's favorite saboteur. In no way does Soleil tell Jazz of her favorite con. Meanwhile sparkplug is still trying to wrap his head around Soleil costume. Thinking he will have a better chance with Joe he says

"Well I'm sorry for your Friends and I know you don't trust these Cybertronians but I promise with my heart that we will get your friends back. Joe just gives him a look then turns out the window. Not knowing what else to do he listens to the other conversation outside.

"Jazz I can't believe were going to the Ark?"

"I'm guessing you're one of the humans that support us."

"HELLS YEAH"

"So do the twins actually give Ratchet trouble?"

"Heh heh, heh, where you hear about that doll?"

"Rumors pass from ear to ear and the name's Soleil"

"Alright sol, it's true they love to give hatchet a hard time but it's good for him.

"What about Hound is he always in tune with nature?"

"Oh that Mech he loves the nature of your planet."

"Say Sol what's with the interview" asked Jazz

"Well considering that I'm always hearing stories of how you save people I try to have an ear open to other people that have met you."

"Fine but I have a question and it's not for you, sorry Sol."

"Hey man, you." Even thought Joe can hear Jazz talking to him he decides to ignore him. "

"Yo I know you can hear me." His voice is coming out all over the car but Joe has ignored his friends, so this will be simple. Jazz not taking this starts to tint his windows, Joe still won't acknowledged him.

"You really are acting like a sparkling man." It seems that the window tilting did the trick.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU TALKING PIECE OF RUSTTING TRASH? "I'M IN A VERY PIST OFF MOOD RIGHT NOW CANT YOU SEE BY THE WAY IM INGONRING EVERONE OF YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS. LSTEN DO ME A FOVOR AND LAY OFF MY ASS. WHEN WE GET TO WHERE EVER WERE FUCKING GOING ILL TALK NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.

"Dude I know I didn't deserve that" Jazz says solemnly.

"No Jazz you didn't" says Sparkplug.

"Let him calm down and get his anger out of him, he's just very upset for losing his friends."

Taking Soleil word to Spark and heart they have a quiet ride to the Ark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a quiet part of the sky birds are flying bugs are buzzing and four people are squished not just squish but they can't get enough oxygen inside an F-15 Eaglet fighter Jet. Two of those four people are hugging, screaming out of their lungs. One James Murray is holding onto a Mr. Salvatore Volcano for dear life. Murr has a death grip on Sal. Sal not liking to be touched is screaming his head off trying to get Murr to let go. Peter and Logan try to keep their cool but with the Jokers screaming it's hard. It's not comfortable for anyone especially Peter. Starscream not able to handle everyone in his cock pit takes a landing. Starscream still feels the pain when that glitch of a bot shot him, slowly his nanites are trying to repair that wound but he knows that Hook will have to repair it. Before he lands he scans the areas to make sure no Autobots are nearby seeing a cliff type area he lands. Opening his cockpit everyone gets out to safety. They look for a place to hide. Not finding an area they stand in a group. Starscream hovers close by.

"What do you want with us?" asked Peter.

"Silence insect I just wanted to escape. Now that I'm free you will be blown to oblivion."

"Okay I get it you wanted to escape but why did you bring four of us?" questions Logan

"I don't have to answer to you meat bag just stand still and everything will be gone" As Starscream is charging his laser gun his Comm. links blinks."

" _STARSCREAM WHERE ARE YOU" An angry voice yells._

" _Lord Megatron it is so very nice to hear from you" he replies sarcastically_

" _Don't start with me Starscream I have a Mission even the likes of you can complete" This seems to capture Screamer attention._

" _And what exactly is this so called Mission?"_

" _Bring back four humans the last batch that Shockwave was experimenting didn't exactly make it alive." Starscream blinks his optics and turns off his Blaster._

" _You want me to bring back four humans my lord?"_

" _Don't make my repeat myself Starscream"_

" _I expect them here in the nemesis"_

" _Megatron out"_

"Well worms it looks like it's going to be your lucky day."

"What… Wha … What.. exactly are you… talking abo...about?'A shaking Sal asks.

"IT means you get to keep your lives for a little while longer." Knowing the screaming he going to endure Starscream comm.

" _Skywarp."_

" _Skywarp this is your second in command over."_

"… _.."_

" _Skywarp come in over"_

"… _."_

" _SKYWARP STOP YOU'RE PRANKING AND ANSWER YOU'RE SLAGGING COMMANDER"_

" _Aw Screamer I had a perfect prank for…."_

" _The prank can wait get over here this instant I have already captured four humans"_

" _Really Screamer but Megatron just sent"_

" _Don't argue with me Warp come and find my signature before those accursed Autobots find my location"_

" _Very well I'm going"_

" _Skywarp out"_

Everybody is sitting on the ground, out of all these guys Logan and Peter seem to have handled the situation better. Sal is calming down but it's not helping his anxiety. James won't even move from his crouching position. Logan doesn't have any idea what to do. The only one calm is Peter. Peter start walking to the edge he looks over a frown is on his face. He walks back to the group.

"From what I can tell there is no way down except to ask Starscream and knowing Starscream that isn't going to happen"

"For some reason these cons want us alive"

"But for what"

"I'm not sure Logan"

"What about…." He points to the two Jokers

"Well Sal is afraid of Edges so that why he's terrified and Murr doesn't like heights that is why he's over there." Logan blinks his eyes

"Wait you watch Impractical Jokers"

"Course I like the Jokers it's one of my favorite Shows" Peter smiles.

"Shouldn't we calm them down or something?"

"At this point I wouldn't know how?"

"Pop" Logan and Peter turn to where this pop came from. Standing next to Starscream is an identical twin the only difference is the color.

"Wow screamer didn't think you would finish the mission first"

"Of course I would you bolt for brains now carry two"

"Wait how exactly did you fit four humans in your ….."

"Skywarp if I didn't answer for the humans what makes you think I'll answer for you?"

"Well I still have to prank DeadEnd"

"Do whatever you want just make sure you're alive" After the waiting game is over Starscream picks up two humans. He puts them in his cockpit and fly's off. Warp does the same following Starscream lead. In Warp's pit the second smallest humans is screaming. Murr is even louder than a new born child. Sal is losing his patience and his anxiety is running wild.

"JAMES WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOUR SCREAMING WON'T MAKE HIM LET US GO AND BEING IN HERE IS NOT HELPING ME.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP VULCANO. YOU KNOW HOW SCARED OF HEIGHTS I AM."

"Did I hear that correctly insect you're afraid of heights?" neither human in Skywarp answer.

"Insect answer me" the sound of his own thrusters is the only thing warps hears. Without warning skywarp does a Loop de Loop.

"If you won't answer I'm going to do a barrel roll next"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh STOP PLEASE STOP" yells out Murr

"Good now that I got your attention I will repeat my question? You small vermin you're afraid of heights?"

In a squeaky voice a small yes could be heard.

"WHY"

"I'v…...I…. I've had bad experiences with airplanes"

"How Bad?"

"Ones I don't care to remember" letting the conversation go he turns to the other human.

"Hey meat bag" Sal doesn't answer. Murr not wanting to take a barrel starts calling his name. Sal seems to be in a meditation stance. A soft breathing could be heard. To an unknown stranger it looks like Sal is asleep, but Murray knows better. With a slap across his forehead Sal opens his eyes

"Murr what the hell was that for?"

"Sal come on answer the talking jet" he starts telling him.

"I was hoping this was all a dream and we weren't being kidnapped by a jet." Sal confesses

"This jet has a name meat bag, its Skywarp"

"There you go Sal don't annoy Skywarp" Murr replies.

"Is there anything that that you're afraid of?" ask Warp

In Starscream neither person makes a sound they both know who their dealing with. Starscream enjoys the quiet it is better now that they got rid of the two passengers he had. He's also thinking of Megatron plan why the so called leader of the Decepticons would need humans. The only time they had them around was to send them off to Shockwave. He would have to look into that. Going under the water they reach their destination the Nemesis. Taking the opening by stride they fly in. Upon ground Warp and Screamer open their pit. The Deception commander looks as the four humans began to gather.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, Starscream I didn't think you would be the first one to accomplish this mission." Megatron sneered

"My Lord" Starscream replied bitterly

"These atrocious beings were no problem to someone of my caliber" he boasted

"Good if only all your missions ended up like this." Starscream doesn't retaliate instead he chooses to gather information regarding Megatron's plan.

"Commander if I may ask; what exactly are the humans are for?"

"Patience Starscream you will see soon" Not giving any more regards to Starscream Megatron sends a message to SoundWave. Starscream takes his leave for the medic.

" _Soundwave send two of your cassettes to walk these humans to their cages and tell Thundercracker he's first for brig duty"_

" _Soundwave: Acknowledge"_

The humans stay close together; everything is silent Logan walks up to Murr. Shaking his shoulder. He asks?

"Hey Murr you good."

"Well this isn't my greatest moment if that's what you mean by good, but for now I'll live."

"How about you and Peter"

"Considering who were with….."

Logan quickly moves his eyes to Starscream, as if to say look who we rode with. Turning back to Murr he does a quick look around, he sees Peter helping out Sal. Sal is trying to calm down his breathing. Nothing much has happened, it's not until two mini-cons come out.

"Frenzy Rumble escort our prisoners to the brig, do not leave until Thundercracker takes his turn."

"Understood boss on our way" Replied Rumble they leave Megatron's present.

"Move it humans, yeah keep walking."

Rumble stays in front of the group, Frenzy is behind the humans.

"Hey Rumble we got off easy their huh"

"Yeah we did Frenzy I thought someone told him of that time with the Constucticons."

"Quiet down Rumble someone else will hear you"

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh all they know was that LongHaul was there with the evidence and we got scot free" As the mini cons continue their conversation Peter looks at their surroundings trying to remember their pathway in case of an escape. Logan is ease dropping in the con's conversation. Sal and Murr are still terrified of what's going on a half an hour was all they walked before they find their new home. Walking the humans into the brig both, minicons wait for their replacement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _Hey Prowl, come in Prowler Prowly. Yo Mech com on"_

" _Jazz I have been busy looking for the twins and there are some data pads that I have to finish what is it?"_

 _Me an Hound have some guest com'in over. Screamer here took a few of dare friends and it seems two of dam were about to fight."_

" _Fine, wait for me in the rec room and comm. Red Alert. We don't want a do over of Bluestreak and you know I hate the name Prowler"_

" _Sure thing Prowly just make sure the door to the Ark is open. Jazz out"_

"Well folks here we are I know it's not the best place but manageable and it has a great view" Hound implies. Q, Liam and Frank get ready to use the door handle. Neither reach the handle instead Hound opens it. Parking next to Hound is Jazz he does the same thing, letting out Soleil, Joe, and Sparkplug.

"Well guys welcome to the Ark." Says Sparkplug

"Home of the Autobots" Sol chimes in.

"Sol please behave" Liam says Walking forward

"No promises" she hugs her brother.

"Never thought in my life that I would ever be here" says an astonish Frank.

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"No not that I mean…" Frank doesn't finish his sentence a small tear comes out of his eyes he tries to cover it but Sparkplug manages to see it.

"Hey men are you ok?" Hearing that Frank is crying Soleil breaks out of her brother's arm and limping checks on Frank. Behind her Liam follows.

"Frank will you be alright"

"Yeah I'll be fine dear, but do you know how it feels?"

I can't say for sure since I've never voiced them but, watching them from Tv to seeing them alive breathing it changes, but it's a lot more for you isn't Frank"

"Yeah Soleil it is" she give him a hug a hug of encouragement."

"Do you know what that is about? Ask Sparkplug

"I've never been a fan but all the Transformers have a special place in their heart"

"Meaning?"

"I can't say for now but soon you will understand"

Joe watches the group of four he won't go over so he stay put looking over the group is Brian. Taking a deep breath Joe start to walk to his friend.

"Hey Brian?"

"Gatto"

"Listen I'm sorry about screaming at you it's just with all that's happening and with Murray and Sal gone."

"Yeah I know Gatto, we mostly have Sal and James arguing but with the robots being real and us here trying to stay alive."

"Not to mention that we still have to find a way home"

"Yeah the stress gets to you."

"I mean we've done thousands of challenges but they never came out like this"

"I know"

"So we cool"

"I'm still upset but for our sake I'll let it go"

"Jazz what exactly is going on here?" hearing his name being called Jazz sees an angry Red Alert marching his way.

"Yo Red just the mech I wanted to see"

"Jazz you know that there is proper protocol for these situations they have to go though procedures and you don't know if they have anything that will scramble the cameras. That's it! Isn't it humans you plan to get close to the security cameras then have them all disabled leaving us all for the Decepticons to attack."

"Is he for real?"Ask Joe the question gets left unanswered. A soft giggled could be heard coming from Soleil but she is doing a very bad job of hiding her laughter.

"That everyone is Red Alert"

"Sparkplug don't tell them who I am we don't know if their trust worthy"

"You didn't Comm. link Red Alert did you Jazz?" A Dotson police car comes from where Red came in. During his drive he transforms. He's slightly smaller than Jazz but only a bit.

"AW Prowl you know me I've had things on my processor"

"Everyone this is Prowl he is second in command of the Autobots" Hound introduces the new guest.

"HOUND"

"Red calm down Jazz comm. me telling me about our guest."

"BUT …. THE …..CONS"

"Go check the security cameras unless you want me to take over"

"There is no way I'm leaving my cameras with u Prowl"

"Then go" Everyone sees Red Alert marching away.

"Well come on lets go over to Ratchet"

"Who's Ratchet and Why Ratchet?"

"Hopefully it's a babe if you know what I mean" says Q a smirks appears on his face. Joe laughs everyone else decides to ignore it.

"Why Ratchet?" Hound ask again

"Hound its Procedure ever since spike pulled that prank on us, with the help of Bluestreak. Red Alert thinks that most humans have an Alien in their chest and of course thanks the movie now it's mandatory.

"Well let's go" says an Excited Soleil limping all the way. Even though she's injured she's moving faster than her group.

"Ok how does her ankle not hurt her?" Questioned Joe "Hey Liam any chance you're thirsty?" questions Q

"For now were in her favorite fandom. She can't feel it, and she's too excited" Liam answers.

"Fandom!?" questions Prowl

"Doe she even knows where she's going?" Ask Frank

"No" says an upset Liam. Not bothering for her group to catch up, Soleil hobbled at full speed.

"Jazz shouldn't we stop her?" ask a confused Hound.

"I'd say let er go shell find her place round ear"

"Jazz you know that isn't proper protocol"

"Yah prowl I knows"

Liam doesn't hear the bots conversation instead he runs after his sister. Behind him is Q which he easily kept up with the boy.

Ironhide was getting ready to shoot the target. He had the doors open to the target range. It was common knowledge that doors were kept closed for the safety of others and this was followed by everyone, but there was the exception if at least majority of the bots were missing then he left it open. Getting a clear shot he was about to shoot when a loud name was heard." "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" thanks to this distraction. The shot that he fired missed the target and hit the string which caused the target to fall off and activate a switch the switch released a bomb. The bomb was dangerous in close proximity, so the idea was to evade. That of course didn't happen and landed close to Ironhide cannons. Covering his face the brunt of the damage was his hands. Trying to change his cannons back to hands was hard. The bomb seems to have broken the circuitry in his hands. Now the only thing was to head for the med bay. On leaving the firing range he sees the perpetrator. A teen no older then spike.

Soleil was smiling like an idiot. Never mind that her favorite Autobot was giving her a death glare she was happy just to be in his presence.

"Whoever you are u better come with me"

Trying to stand as straight as possible she gives him a solute.

"AAAAArrrrrgggggggggggg Ironhide I told you to be careful with your cannons"

"CLANG"

"HEY RATCH WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT FOR"

"I have to fix you now"

"Hey Hatchet you can't be blaming me"

"OH AND WHY NOT" an angry medic screams.

"This here human scared the pits out of me almost wiped out my audio with all her yelling coming out."

"Ironhide what human are you talking about?"

"This one" pointing his servos to the ground he finds it empty

"Ratch I promise you I ain't loosing my processor that soon"

"Ironhide there is no hum…"

A giggle coming behind Ratchets bottom cabinets is heard.

If u asked Liam when his happier days would be it would not be today. He was supposed to be watching his sister, but instead she ran off with a hurt foot. How does someone do that? Q was right behind him he would stop at one area and look for something then did a quick jog to catch up with him. Truthfully both guys were lost. It wasn't until they heard metal against metal that they ran to the sound.

How robots are quiet is something both Q and Liam are asking themselves. Watching the red one open his doors they see Soleil hopping towards Ironhide foot. Another loud squeal breaks out. This time Brian is happy to be away from it.

Ironhide doesn't move as expected Soleil glomps his foot.

"So care to explain" Q and Ratchet ask at the same time. Hearing human voices Ratchet looks over and low and behold Liam and a waiting Q approach.

" _Hello Prowl, Optimus, Jazz I've seem to have gotten some humans in my medbay. GET THEM OUT NOW"_

" _Oh good they found you first" says a mild manner Prowl_

" _See what I tell you Prowler gurl knows her way around._

" _Is there something going on that I haven't been informed?" Questions Optimus._

" _We have some guest that will need our help; I'll inform you at the Medbay, Ratchet how many humans do you have?_

" _Two on the ground and the one that won't leave Ironhide alone make three"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me, the youngling is trying to pull the female off but she won't let go now the older gentlemen is helping out."_

" _I see!?"_

" _Well keep them there, I'm walking with Jazz and the other three humans well be there shortly. Optimus will meet us there"_

" _IS THERE A REASON WERE MEETING HERE?"_

" _The humans were caught in Decepticon activity and thanks to Spike for putting Alien on last week the humans are getting…."_

" _Fine but they're going to have wait after Ironhide cannons"_

" _What happened?"_

" _That What I'm about to find out"_

' _Ratchet Out"_

Crossing his servos over his chases Ratchet says "Explain".

"Well at the moment were trying to pull Soleil off…"

"Man she really has a good grip on this guy huh" Brian says

"Considering its Ironhide yeah it's going to be awhile" Liam signs

"Wait I thought? Megatron"

"Naw man she saw a picture online of that character and wanted to try it."

"What picture?"

"WHAT exactly are you talking about?" screamed an annoyed Ratchet who was trying to help Ironhide.

"If you can pull her off I'll tell"

Ratchet picks up the teen by the nape of her shirt he gently lets her down with Q and Liam. Liam grabs her arms so she won't escape. That doesn't work as Liam thought it would. Knowing her brother weak spot she tickles his stomach. Not able to hold his laughter in Liam raises his hand letting Soleil go. Before Q can get his hands on her she hobbles to Ironhide.

"This is going to take a while longer" mumbles Ironhide.

"Hey Joe, why didn't you go with them?"Ask Frank.

"Do you not see my belly!? I won't be able to keep up with them"

"Relax Ratchet has them in his medbay so I'm sure there safe." Smiled Hound

"Who's ever safe with Hatchet?" Jazz chuckled

"JAZZ"

"Aw Prowl you know I'm joking"

"Anyway we should be in his lab at 15 nanoclicks." Prowl responded.

"Nanoclicks?" Joe questioned.

"Oh sorry Joe they have their own units of measurement" Sparkplug shrugged.

Walking along the hall way was a weird picture; three Autobots were tagging along three older gentlemen. IF you lived in the ark this was consider normal but for Frank and Joe it was something they would have to get use to. The walking didn't take too long, well according to Jazz it was short, but if you looked at Joe he might have said something else.

"Hey you'se cool man"

Sparkplug and Frank turn around. There kneeling over is Joe his breath is coming short.

"I'll live…..(huff) Just …(huff)just let me …..breath."

"No need"

Plucking Joe off the ground Jazz decides to give him a ride.

"You couldn't… have done this…. any sooner?" Joe ask gaining breaths of fresh air

"Sorry man it was suppose to be a short walk"

"NO A SHORT WALK IS GOING TO LOOK FOR DIRRECTIONS FROM HERE TO A GAS STATION IF U GET LOST U ASK FOR DIRECTIONS HOPING THEY DONT RESPOND WITH UP YOUR ASS AND TO THE LEFT"

"A SHORT WALK IS LOOKING FOR LARRY"

"No don't look for Larry you can never find Larry when you look for him."

If people ever wanted to see confused robots then that would have been the best moment to be at. In the bottom Frank's shoulder could be seen laughing silently.

"Whose Larry?" asks a bewildered Prowl.

"And how would going up anyone's aft be a short walk" stated Hound that did it Frank lets his laughter out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I didn't think you would say that Joe. Frank laughed through tears in his eyes.

"If you're done with your shenanigans the medbay is here" Prowl explained while trying to link to Ratchet. No one responded trying again an answer comes from behind the doors

"IN A MINUTE" A loud yell screams

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU LIMPED AWAY FROM YOUR GROUP WITH AN INJURED FOOT TO AN UNKNOWN BASE TO SEE IRONHIDE. WHERE U DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE WAS BUT THE WAY U FOUND HIM WAS LISTENING FOR HIS CANNONS WHO AT THE TIME WAS BUSY SHOOTING SAID CANNONS AT THE FIRING RANGE. AND YOU WAITED FOR HIM TO PULL THE TRIGGER TO SCREAM HIS NAME?" Yelled Ratchet

Soleil was on cloud nine even thought the angry Medic was screaming at her over the accident Which caused Ironhide to damage his cannons. She was happy that Q and Liam were no longer trying to pull her off her favorite body guard. The guys had given up by now and just let Ratchet deal with it. Sure she had a Megatron costume that was the closest to the transformers cosplay she had but her heart belong to the weapon Specialist Ironhide.

"YOUNGLING ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

"NO!" a sly smile could be seen. She was sitting on top of Ironhide's shoulder.

Hearing her answer his optic starts to twitch Taking air to calm down he looks at the other two humans.

"What about you two?"

"I was trying to keep her out of trouble" Liam says turning over to Q as they wait for his response.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this I just wanted some booze thinking they were going for some drinks I followed Liam here."

"Booze really?" Liam asked

"Hey with the day I'm having alcohol sounds well right now" With a hard stare Ratchet turns his attention to Ironhide.

"And you Ironhide why didn't' you close the doors to the firing range?"

It takes a while for him to answer but he does.

"None of the younglings were around and I didn't expect the girl to come in and disturb my training. You know when we send out everyone out I leave the doors open"

"SIGH," Hearing a knock on his door it stops their conversation.

"IN A MINUTE" he screams out. That must be Prowl with the rest of their gang. Leaving the conversation he grabs the two humans on the ground and put them on the table.

"Hey what the …"

"I DON'TLIKE TO BE MANHANDLED"

Brian and Liam don't appreciate getting grabbed like Items. Ignoring their protest he tells Ironhide to get a hold of the girl on his head and watch his new patients.

"RIGHT SINCE IT'S BEEN VERY EASY THE FIRST TIME I TRIED" HE REPLY'S SARCASTICALLY."

Walking to the door he opens it. There waiting is Jazz along with Hound and Prowl. In Jazz's hand is a human he seems to be holding onto Jazz's servo for support. As his optics goes lower he sees Sparkplug and an older Gentleman.

"Well come in the lot of u, Oh and pick up the humans and put them on the table"

"Hound thank you for the support you may leave" says Prowl

Acknowledging what Prowl said, Hound leaves the Med Bay.

"BYE HOUND" Soleil says.

"You still haven't captured her?" Ratchet remarks

"What's da Hatchet going on about?"

"Jazz I suggest u put a quirk on it"

"Ratch it ain't that easy."

"What does he have to capture?" an intrigue Prowl ask

"HI GUYS" Soleil yells out

"She's still sitting on top isn't she?

It had been 20 minutes and watching four bots trying to capture a human was not something everyone was expecting. As soon as Jazz and Prowl found that Soleil was sitting on top of Ironhide head they were expecting her to get down. Imagine there surprise when she hid inside the small nooks and crannies of the Autobot.

"I don't know what I'm watching?" Frank stared bewildered

"At this point my money is on the girl "

"Sorry Joe but If anyone has a chance to capture her it's Prowl"

"Naw Spark Gatto's right Soleil has a tight Death grip on, what's his name?"

"Ironhide and don't encourage it."

"Were not encouraging it its just fun to watch"

"Has she always been this way?" ask Frank.

"No but since we're here she's always wanted to drive the Autobots crazy and that's what we're seeing."

So engrossed were they with what was going on that nobody saw Optimus Prime come in.

"May I ask what is happening?" Prime ask

The chatter that the bots had quiets down even Soleil stops her fooling around. With everyone distracted Jazz takes that opportunity to capture her.

"So that's what u had" Jazz chuckled at the instrument Soleil was using.

"Here Hatchet better find somewhere else to hide this."

"Of course, Spike!" he groans. In his hands were two strong magnetic gloves along with pads for her knees.

Jazz puts Soleil down with her brother.

"SOLEIL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"AND HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO HANG ONTO HIM THAT LONG?" Joe interrupts

"Eh eh eh nope first were giving each of you a medical exam once that's done you will all leave MY MEDBAY AND HAVE YOUR MEETTING SOMEWHERE ELSE UNDERSTOOD? Good THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH SHINANANIGANS IN HERE ALREADY. NOW WHO'S FIRST?"

Taking the most troubled person first he checks over Soleil. Ratchet takes out a CD type object from his sub space emitting a laser over the body. Everyone was intrigued on how the exam went

"Is that safe?" Q asks

"Why of course it's safe it tells me the temperature, heart rate, weight, height and any condition inside your human bodies especially the rib cage." Ratchet rolls his eyes at the last mention.

"Done"

"What?"

"You're done kid" Leaving Soleil on the table he goes to one of the many items of equipment he has. Grabbing some ice chucks from a freezer he gives it to Soleil.

"Keep ice on that ped of yours and DON'T MOVE he growls out. Next "he yells, no one expected for Frank to step forward. The same procedure is done to Frank as the data is being received Ratchet takes out a data pad passing the information from the CD to the pad. In no time at all both Soleil and Frank's information is in the data pad. Ratchet doesn't ask this time he gently removes Liam from the group and starts his exam. The exam is done faster than the other two. The last two jokers are left neither seemed to want to go. Not wanting to have everyone in his med bay he chooses Q and just like Liam he doesn't ask. The light glows over his body.

"Hmmm it seems everything is in check ok you're done". Joe knows he's next. Not avoiding it he moves forward. To everyone astonishment his was the fastest exam that ever took place.

"Now that all of you are done GET OUT and Ironhide the cannons are staying in the med bay."

"'I'm sorry old friend but it seems we are going to have an officers meeting in my office." Crossing his servos and glaring at Prime Ratchet Ask

"Jazz may u hold two of the humans?." Shrugging his shoulders Jazz picks two up. He ask the same question to Prowl. Not seeing the Harm he picks up two humans. Ratchet grabs the last two humans placing them in Autobot servos.

"Now that the humans are safe GET OUT THE LOT OF U BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND REFORMAT U INTO SOMETHING THAT WE CAN ACTUALLY USE "He yells out. Jazz being close walks out. Next to come out is Prime with Frank In hand. Prowl walks with Liam and Sparkplug. Last but not least is Ironhide with Soleil. "Bye Ratchet "she yells.

"Is he always that angry?" ask Joe.

"Naw ever since Red made that call to have humans get a medical checkup he's been grumpier" Jazz replies.

"And to think that my Best Friend Kat is in Love with Ratchet. Man I don't know what she sees in him "Soleil Rambles out loud, both human and Bot stare at her.

A good portion of that time was in silence, if this was a comedy crickets would be chirping. Breaking that silence Prime says "Let's just get to my office."


End file.
